


Family reunion

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Reader is getting ready for a wedding where she’ll see her not so nice family for the first time in 2 years





	Family reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just before my brothers wedding to get some of those feelings out there. Still wishing for a Dean to cuddle me all better though!

Rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand, trying to keep the tears that raged inside you at bay you swallowed thickly and zipped up your suitcase only for it to get caught halfway. “Oh for fucks sake, c’mon.” You muttered to yourself as the frustration caused a few tears to escape. 

Struggling to unzip it and zip it back up again along with a string of frustrated shouts and curse words you didn’t even notice the looming figure in the doorway watching you with worry in his eyes.

By the time you realised that you had to reorganise the contents tears were streaming down your face as you angrily tried to huff them away. God you were pathetic, and with that thought you threw the shoe in your hand at the wall and shouted out in frustration. Falling forward, crouching on the ground so that your head was on the mattress and you could muffle the sounds of your shouts, the on looker finally decided to make himself known.

Walking over to you he placed a hand on your shoulder to twist you around until you were sat in his lap on the floor. Dean cradled your head so that you were crying into his neck, his hands never stopped rubbing reassuring paths over your back as his lips met the crown of your head again and again, his comforting whispers reaching your ears.

“Hey, it’s okay Y/N. You got this sweetheart, i’m right here.” His soft whispers continued until you could calm your breathing enough to look into his eyes, his beautiful emerald shining eyes with crinkles around the edges.

“Sorry I’m being a bitch. Just freaking out about tomorrow a bit.” You whispered softly dropping your eyes to where your hand was tracing patterns in his flannel.

“Hey, you haven’t been a bitch, i get it. You know you don’t have to go right? They’re dicks and you can just say no, family don’t start with blood remember.” He spoke softly, jostling you in his lap with the last sentence to make you smile.

“I know i don’t but it’s my brothers wedding and he wants me there so i’m gonna be there, he’s never done anything to hurt me. I’m just freaking out about seeing the rest of them, it’s been like 2 years since i’ve even talked to my mum.” Whispering into his cheek through the broken sobs you drew comfort from his stubble scratching against you. Sitting in silence for a moment with your foreheads pressed against one another as Dean found your hand and gently laced your fingers together before pressing a soft and adoring kiss to your lips.

“I’m gonna be right there next to you baby, we’re going for your brother and not for any of the rest of them. I won’t let any of them say anything or put a finger on you and we’ll leave as soon as you want to, okay?” Nodding your agreement you sighed and thanked him with a soft and swollen kiss.

“I’ll be fine once i’m there, i just turn into a scared little kid when i’m around my mum ya know. Why can’t i be the big scary hunter i usually am, she wouldn’t take any of that shit.” Laughing sadly to yourself you tried to untangle yourself from Deans iron grip, should have known better. He wasn’t going to let you move a muscle until he was satisfied you were okay.

Taking your face in both of his hands he rubbed his nose against yours and whispered into your lips. “You are big and scary and i’m not going to let her make you feel that way ever again, you’re worth so much more than that, okay?” Nodding slightly against him you smiled a real smile as you took in just how much Dean cared for you, just how much he loved you. He wouldn’t ever let anything hurt you, not out there with hunting and not out there with family drama. Hr would always look after you and god if that didn’t make you love him even more.

“You know i kinda love you Dean Winchester.” You smiled against his lips, feeling his turn up in turn before he whispered right back into yours. “You know i could say the same thing about you sweetheart.”


End file.
